Hello, I'm Your Stalker
by Moderately Mad Moxxi
Summary: "Are all stalkers as straightforward as you these days?" I ask, half creeped out and half interested. Her face begins to light up a shade of red so deep that I'm sure she's just broke a world record. She presses her fingers together and apart while looking down to her side, apparently afraid to look into my eyes anymore. "P-Probably not..." she half-whispers. NaruHina Chapter 2 up!
1. Hello, I'm Your Stalker

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun... Ano... I-I'm your stalker."

A flash of blue lights up the charcoal skies outside the entrance to my apartment, with violent thunderclap following. The girl in front of me flinches, a ghost of breath appearing as she exhales. I stand, stunned, staring into her strange, white-lavender eyes. No irises, or pupils, just... this this murky, entrancing depth. It takes until the next time she whispers my name for me to notice the growing discomfort in my neck, a product of craning my neck down to look at her -she's seriously short- and I have the urge to break the silence.

"Are all stalkers as straightforward as you these days?" I ask, half creeped out and half interested. Her face begins to light up a shade of red so deep that I'm sure she's just broke a world record. She presses her fingers together and apart while looking down to her side, apparently afraid to look into my eyes anymore.

"P-Probably not..." she half-whispers. Surely she's regretting informing me of the stalking, but I suppose it's a consolation at least that she hasn't clubbed me over the head and dragged me to some basement for knowing her secret. "But... I-It's just... I-I..." she's desperately trying to fit together a sentence, but it seems that as I've unconsciously been moving closer to her, she's (impossibly) grown more red, and increasingly more distraught. "I... I seem to have l-lost my handbag while f-following you." she finally lets out sheepishly. "A-and I live p-pretty far from here. N-Naruto-kun is kind-hearted, so I..." she falters, seeming to get even more shy at the mention of my name. "I-I thought I sh-should try my luck..."

"Well, I don't suppose informing me that you've been stalking me was the best way to start." I tell her. She flinches as if I'd struck her, and regret immediately consumes me as I notice her shaking a little.

"I-I'm sorry." she says barely above a whisper. She turns to leave when she sneezes, and I realize that her shivering could as much have been to do with the cold as my poor choice in words. Upon further inspection, she seems a lot more wet than I had originally thought. Her large, cream-colored hooded coat and blue sweatpants won't deter the cold when they're as soaked through as they appear. "S-Sorry!" she says again, slightly bowing when she notices me staring. Before she can run, I grab her arm in a gentle hold.

"How long have you been standing out here?" I ask. She stiffens, and for a moment, I wonder if she's going to try to knock me out after all. Alas, she just frees her hand and resumes pressing her fingers together.

"A-About 5 hours."

I sigh.

This is getting weird. Really. But, she is dedicated... I guess. And looking past her I can definitely see the parking lot starting to flood in the torrential downpour. I risk another look at the girl herself. She's not giving me puppy-dog eyes or anything, but something deep inside is tempting me to give in. I sigh again.

"Fine, come on in." I relinquish, stepping aside and sweeping my arm in that 'gentlemanly' way my perverted uncle Jiraiya uses when leading around his girlfriends. She rushes in before I even have a chance to regret my decision, looking around in awe.

"N-Naruto-kun's house." she whispers to herself, still with that blushing face. She's stuck in place, just looking around, while I'm questioning the sanity of allowing my self-proclaimed stalker into my home. She sneezes again, a few stray drops of water flying from her blue-black hair and into my face. "S-Sorr-"

"Do you want to take a bath?" I ask, cutting off her apology. I don't really mind, it's just a little water, after all. She stiffens, and I wonder if I've said the wrong thing until I see the look in her eyes and the accompanying blush.

"N-Naruto-kun's..."

Something tells me I don't want to know what she's thinking.

"Right... Well, the bath's over that way." I point down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

"Y-Yes, I know."

She... knows?

"S-Second door on the right. E-Eto... and the towels are in the cabinet beside the sink."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"M-Maybe not."

"Right. Well, take your time, make yourself at home, and such."

"T-Thank you." she says, locating the proper door and stepping inside. She pops out not a moment later with the darkest blush I've seen yet on her cheeks. "N-No peeking!"

"That's my line!" I half-joke as the door closes. The click of the lock tells me that it's finally safe to relax, if only for a little bit.

* * *

I really have no clue what I'm doing.

The smell of ramen permeates the air and I feel a little more calm just being able to inhale the familiar scent. It's been a while since I've cooked it homemade -college tends to restrict your availability to make homecooked meals- but I'm sure it'll taste as good as ever. Old man Ichiraku's recipe never failed me before, and as far as going-away gifts, it was one of the best I'd received. Some part of me wonders if she even likes ramen, but the sensible part of me remembers: who doesn't like ramen? I'm cooking ramen for my stalker. The girl who was soaked to the bone waiting outside my door. The girl who is currently using my bath.

Sounds like one of the old pervert's stories.

"N-Naruto-kun." she whispers, much closer than I'm comfortable with. I barely resist the instinct to jump away. She's really good at sneaking up on me. Then again, she _is_ my stalker.

"Do you like ramen?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the dish. 'Never take your eyes off the ramen!' Ichiraku used to tell me. 'You need to watch for the right moment.' I never really understood what he meant, but the habit was far too ingrained into my brain to break it now.

"Y-Yes." she says. In the back of my mind I can see her playing with her fingers. "I l-love it."

"Great!" I smile. Ramen's my favorite. Nobody who loves ramen can be bad in my book. I remove the dish from heat and prepare two bowls. "Well, it's good to warm you up, in any case. Wouldn't want you catching a cold or anything..." I rattle on as I turn to her. However, when she enters my field of view, my mouth goes dry and suddenly I can't really think of anything to say.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun." she says, smiling and committing exactly the action I had imagined. The red on her cheeks is still present, although now I'm sure it's just from a blush instead of the cold. Her long blue-black hair is still glistening with wetness, and her tiny nose is just a tad red. She's actually really cute, now that I get a look at her, but that's not what's got me tongue-tied. "I-I hope you don't mind me using y-your shirt..."

Sweet Kami.

"Ah... Y-Yeah! N-No problem!" I manage to struggle out. She's wearing one of the tighter shirts I own. It's not so much that it's short -she's short enough that pretty much anything in my wardrobe would look like a dress on her- but simply that she's got far too much of a... figure, to be wearing it. She seems completely unaware, taking both bowls out of my hands and placing them gently on the table.

'Whatever you do, Naruto. Don't. Stare. At. Her. Breasts.'

"N-Naruto-kun, are you going to eat? Ramen's your f-favorite, right?" I snap myself out of it.

"Y-Yeah..." Suddenly I'm blushing and stuttering too. Damn.

"Itadakimasu!" we both say before digging in.

We eat in relative silence. I'm shoveling down ramen fast as always, and she's watching me intently between well-mannered helpings. Her smile is cute, and the face she makes, closing her eyes after every bite to savor the flavor, is doubly so. Having a stalker seems more and more appealing with each minute I spend with this girl, even as her intense knowledge of me creeps me out a little.

Her.

"Right, I haven't asked your name yet!" I exclaim to myself, breaking the silence and shocking her almost into dropping her chopsticks. She got a deer-caught-in-headlights look about her. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. "A-Ano... that is, if you want to share." I say sheepishly, rubbing a hand at the back of my neck.

"H-Hinata." she whispers, so quiet I can barely catch it. Sunny place.

"Pretty name." I say without thinking, causing her face to turn almost completely crimson.

"N-N-N-Naru..." she stutters. I feel heat creeping up my cheeks as well. I hadn't really meant to say that out loud. To cover up my embarrassment, I begin to drain my bowl of broth, attempting to cover up my presumably-pink face.

Thump.

"Hinata-chan?" I lower the bowl back down to the table, looking left and right. "Hinata-chan?" I ask again, right before I notice a pale leg sticking out from the other side of the table. She's laying on the floor with a blissful look on her face, still completely red.

"Naruto-kun~" she whispers. She fainted. Awkward.

"Hinata-chan?" I ask, nudging her shoulder a little. With no reaction, I decide she's out for the count. The cold, wooden flooring of my kitchen really isn't a good place to leave her, is it? I sigh and, blushing, place one arm under her knees and one gently around her shoulders. "Up we go." I whisper, lifting her off the floor. "Wow, you're really light, huh?" I ask, not particularly expecting an answer. When none comes, I continue off towards my room, attempting to ignore Hinata's soft skin rubbing against my own, the plush feeling of her body pressed against my own, and most importantly, the ever so slight bounce of her chest by my movements. I gently place her on my bed, drawing the covers up and over her shoulders to make sure she'd be nice and warm. I turn off the light and begin to close the door, when I have the urge to stick my head back in.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

Now... did I clean the extra sheets for the couch?

* * *

 ** _"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun."_**

 _A slight pressure on my lips, just a ghost of a touch._

 ** _"I love you."_**

* * *

The sun shines in through the windows at the front of my apartment, hitting me directly in the eyes.

"Ugh, five more minutes..." I mutter to mother nature, wishing the blinding beams would vanish. No such luck, even behind my closed eyelids, the bright light is still painful enough to motivate me to get up. As I look, bleary-eyed around the room, I notice a note and a sandwich on the coffee table in front of me. My hunger winning out over curiosity, I happily take a bite of the expertly prepared (and adorably heart-shaped) finger food before reading over the note. The neat, calligraphic handwriting no doubt belongs to Hinata.

 _Naruto-kun,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay the night, and the ramen._  
 _I went to the police station to check if anyone has found_  
 _my handbag. I know you usually skip breakfast, but it's_  
 _bad to go to classes on an empty stomach. I left you a_  
 _sandwich, and there's another in the fridge for later._  
 _I hope you enjoy them._

 _-Hinata_

 _P.S:_  
 _I love you_

"Maybe I should've asked her to stay for the morning..." I wonder aloud. "She was really cute. And nice, if a bit weird."

* * *

Hinata hasn't come back, and it's been a few weeks. Inbetween classes, or whenever I had free time, I'd look around to see if I'd spot her following me, but I've had no such luck. I guess... I guess she must've stopped stalking me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Someone at the door shakes me from my thoughts. I look over at my digital clock, wondering who could possibly be here at almost nine in the morning. Whoever it is, at least, seems to be waiting patiently, so I get up and make my way to the door opening it with eyes closed and yawning.

"Yes?" I ask, still unwilling to open my eyes, lest the light from the outside give me a headache.

"H-Hi." a meek voice whispers. Immediately, I open my eyes, meeting white-lavender. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, y-your stalker." she continues. I almost want to smile at the familiarity. Same words, same blush on her face. Even that same coat that covers her curvaceous figure. "S-Since you know me already, I-I've decided to just move into the apartment beside yours."

 _ **P.S.: I love you.**_

"Doesn't that not make you a stalker anymore?" I ask, gently teasing her. Her face heats up more, and something tells me if she weren't holding a tray with two bowls on it, she'd be toying with her fingers.

"W-Well... I-It just makes it easier to st-stalk you, I suppose." she whispers, smiling to herself in that same satisfied way she had when eating ramen across from me. What a reason to move.

"I... suppose it does." No matter how much I've found myself wanting to talk to her more, her actually mentioning stalking me in a non-joking manner has me feeling a little awkward. She holds the tray out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-You've skipped breakfast again. I-I've brought Hikkoshi Soba. L-Let's eat it together, Naruto-kun." she states. It's unsurprising at this point that she knows I've skipped breakfast, so I'm more interested in the bowls of soba she holds. She walks past me and over to the kitchen, humming a familiar tune.

"Just walking right in now, are we?" I mumble, following her, unsure of whether I'm pleased or put off. I'm not sure if she's heard me or not, but she stops and turns her head to look back at me, face crimson and an almost-smirk tugging at her lips. Something tells me I'll never be able to escape from her.

"W-Would you like me to use your bath again, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnd that's a wrap folks! Not bad for my first story in like a year and a half that isn't based off of personal experience. Although I do wonder what it'd be like to have an adorable stalker...**

 **This of course isn't that big project I mentioned. Just something to pass the time.**

 **Fun Facts!:**

 **No lies. The idea (and some dialogue) are based off of an NSFW original doujin. The story fit NaruHina really hard, albeit with a slightly more calm Naruto and a little more forward Hinata, so I wrote it in a relatively SFW fashion, because I don't write smut and plot-bunnies can't be ignored.**

 **Hikkoshi Soba is a dish that you would bring to your neighbors when moving into a new home. It's not exactly a common tradition today, but Hinata can easily use it as an excuse to come see Naruto again.**

 **Originally, at the end, Naruto would've done what the main character had in the doujin and thought to himself 'Calm down, my penis...' (alluding to him being turned on by the thought of Hinata wearing his shirt again) mostly because I couldn't think of a single way you could say that in which it didn't sound hilarious, but I scrapped the idea because Naruto as a character isn't so perverse as to think that. Or so I believe. (I'm only just starting Shippuden here, cut me some slack)**

 **Hinata's got her long-haired Shippuden look going on, although I ended up writing her in with her Genin clothes just because.**

 **I originally wanted Hinata to cook him ramen, but I couldn't think of anything for Naruto to be doing when she was in the bath, so that job fell to him instead.**

 **Hinata's stutter is cute, so I wrote it in. It really just didn't feel much like Hinata when I read it through without that stutter.**

 **Fun Facts! over~**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, as feedback only helps me to improve! Also, if anyone'd like me to make another chapter with Hinata's perspective, then that would be where to voice your desires!**


	2. Hello, I'm Your Stalkee

The rain bombarding the surface of the metal outcropping above me leaves a ringing in my ears as I stand at the threshold of an apartment. It's a familiar place, bringing a familiar warmth to my heart -and my face- as I think about all the times I've watched in fascination the occupant of this small abode. My heart is beating almost unbearably fast; I've rarely been this close before when he's home. Always watching from the bench, overlooking not only the complex, but a beautiful fountain, whose water shines so amazingly in the setting sun. Today, however, the water seems to be completely drowned out by the rain, and the sides of the stone are overflowing with the sky's tears.

The rain is what drove me up here, out of my comfort zone and into the lair of the beast, so to speak. A few hours of a drizzle, I could take, but a downpour lasting for five hours and still going strong? Even my seemingly infinite patience has its limits. I sneeze. My body has limits too. These soaked clothes are going to give me a cold, surely, unless I warm up quickly. It'd take too long to get home, and I'd be drenched along the way. My only option is to try my luck on the one person I know that's nearby.

I raise a shaking hand to knock, but draw it back at the last moment.

No. It's pretty likely he'd let me in -he's the nicest person I've ever known- but... to be in his apartment. Alone with him... I shiver, this time from excitement or cold, I can't tell. It's been like this for the better part of an hour, me sitting here, working up the courage to knock, and then forgetting it as soon as I think about his face when he sees some random girl sitting on his doorstep, looking pitiful and wet and (most likely) horribly unattractive. To meet him face-to-face in such a state... I could die of embarrassment.

Then again, I chide myself, you could also die of hypothermia as well.

Right. Decisions. I raise a hand to knock, finally bringing myself to rap once, twice, then three times against the wooden door. Immediately, regret swallows me whole. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I hope- I pray that he didn't hear the knocks. There's just no way I can face him. What am I even going to do? I can't just-

"Um... Hello?" The door opens, and suddenly he's looking at me, those gorgeous sapphire orbs boring into my very soul.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun..." I manage to whisper. My fingers instinctively begin to play and press together, a nervous habit from my childhood. Say something, you idiot. "Ano... I-I'm your stalker."

Dear Kami, anything but that.

Lightning flashes behind me, illuminating the surprised expression on his face and ingraining it into my memory like a burn mark. The thunder that follows after has me flinching in surprise, closing my eyes tightly in fear. I hate thunderstorms. He's just standing there, looking down at me -he's so tall- with his features contorted into an expression of surprise. His jaw is down, mouth agape, eyes wide. It's more than a little scary, honestly, his bright blue eyes boring into me.

"Naruto-kun." I whisper again, wishing he'd stop staring. I'm scared. He's going to call the cops now. He's going to tell them that some creepy girl has been stalking him. He's going to tell them to keep me away from him. He's going to tell them to throw me in ja-

"Are all stalkers as straightforward as you these days?" There's heat creeping up my neck. Where Naruto-kun is involved, it's almost unthinkable for me to not be blushing. He's talking to me now, and I feel that this heat is many times more intense than it's ever been, like my cheeks are on fire. My fingers resume their activity, the tense mood killing me on the inside. I avert my gaze to the concrete at my feet, finding looking into his eyes difficult. He expects an answer, definitely.

"P-Probably not." I mean to say it in a normal tone of voice, but it comes in a half-whisper, just a slight bit louder than my previous attempts at conversation. He's going to hate me forever. I know it. I absolutely know that he will hate me forever, but... he's moving closer to me; I can't tell if he's trying to get a better look or hear me. Either way, the fire is being stoked by his presence in my personal bubble. "But... I-It's just..." Forming words is getting harder. His lips are so close. Those eyes are so blue. "I-I..." He stops, finally, about as close as he can get without having to cross his eyes to see me. "I... I seem to have l-lost my handbag while f-following you." I finally manage to struggle out. The cold is seeming like less of an issue, as every moment I spend near Naruto I can feel my body heating up in numerous places. "A-And I live p-pretty far from here. N-Naruto-kun is kind-hearted, so I..." Saying his name in such a context, admitting to following him, has me dripping with trepidation. "I-I thought I should try my luck..." He gives me a funny look, perhaps wondering if I'm lying or not.

"Well," he says, "I don't suppose informing me that you've been stalking me was the best way to start." The words aren't spoken in a biting tone at all, but it's the person who says them that makes me flinch. Flashbacks to years ago, being called useless, a disgrace, make me feel colder and colder once again. Shivering is about all I can do now. He wants me to leave, and I better, before he really does call the police.

"I-I'm sorry." I tell him. Even I can barely hear my own voice, but it seems he heard. I can't take it anymore, so I turn to leave, but a feeling comes over me and I tense, sneezing and going back to shaking. More water is soaking into my underclothes at this point, I really had better hurry. "S-Sorry!" I say again. Sneezing in front of him without so much of an 'excuse me,' asking to barge in, informing him of my stalking... I'm such a disgrace. Just before I can take of running, a large, tan hand has itself gently wrapped around my wrist. I stiffen, resisting the urge to break into a grin. He's touching me~!

"How long have you been standing out here?" he asks. There's no malice in his gaze, but I can see him tense, as if afraid I would hit him to get away. I pull my hand back so my fingers can press together once more. I can't deny him the truth.

"A-About 5 hours." I whisper sheepishly. He sighs, probably exasperated beyond belief, asking himself whether to take pity on me or not. I try to look as unassuming as possible, not wanting to give him some begging look to force him to do something against his will, but he just looks at the parking lot and then back to me again. He sighs, deeper this time, closing his eyes and hanging his head in resignation.

"Fine, come on in." he surrenders, stepping aside and bringing his arm around to invite me in. I swoon a little, Naruto-kun is such a gentleman. Excited, I rush right in and almost smile and laugh at the opportunity I've been given.

"N-Naruto-kun's house." I whisper. I'm inspecting everything I hadn't seen before, committing everything I could to memory. Who knew if I'd ever get such an opportunity for a third time? I sneeze again, the sudden warmth of his home contrasting greatly with the freezing lump that is my clothes. Some water from my hair ends up splashing into his face, and I'm mortified. "S-Sorr-"

"Do you want to take a bath?" he asks. He doesn't seem mad at all, not even a little annoyed. A bath? My mind's already off into a thousand fantasies. I get to bathe in Naruto-kun's bathroom. I get to have Naruto-kun's soap on my... on my body. I could wash Naruto-kun's back...

"Naruto-kun's..." I might actually be drooling right now. Kami, where's dirty-thoughts-B-gone when you need it?

"Right..." he draws out, indicating his discomfort. "Well, the bath's over that way." he says, pointing down the hall. I nod, although he may not notice, as he's not looking directly at me.

"Y-Yes, I know." I affirm, turning red. "S-Second door on the right." I pause to search my memory. "E-Eto... and the towels are in the cabinet beside the sink."

"Do I even want to ask?" Perhaps it's not the best idea to tell him about the cameras...

"M-Maybe not." He blinks. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Right... Well, take your time, make yourself at home, and such." he says, scratching the back of his neck. He doesn't get many visitors, much less overnighters. This is new territory for him as much as it is for me.

"Th-Thank you." I say, making my way over to the proper door. I step inside, before another fantasy stops me, and I swear my nose may be bleeding a little. Best remind him. "N-No peeking!"

He half-heartedly calls out 'That's my line!' as I close the door, and then I hear nothing from him.

Naruto-kun's bathroom is about the same as it usually is. A little pile of clothes in one corner. Soap and other products neatly lined up, ready for use. Sink void of all but a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a razor with shaving cream. The white walls give it a clean look, which while abnormal for likely any other college male, suits Naruto-kun well enough. As guiltily as I can, I make my way over to the towel rack after turning on the water to get it warm.

"Naruto-kun's towel..." I whisper to myself, smiling and hugging the cloth to my face. The movement reminds me of my still-soaked clothes, and they join the pile with Naruto's, neatly folded atop of a pair of his -I blush- boxers.

I take the opportunity to wash myself with great care, feeling dirty even after being soaked with all that water. Naruto uses bar soap, and I try to will away the thoughts prying at my mind of where it's been, what I'm indirectly touching. He's stocked himself with mint shampoo and conditioner, making my hair feel exceptionally cold after it leaves the warmth of the shower. My body clean, I relax myself into his bath, blushing as I realize this water had already been here when I arrived. Either Naruto was about to take a bath, or he's just finished one. The latter thought would mean Naruto-kun was naked in this water. The water I'm currently in.

Dirty thoughts: Please go away.

* * *

I realize my dilemma as I return to the entrance room of the bathing area.

Naruto-kun hasn't left clothes for me.

For obvious reasons, putting my soaked clothes back on is out of the question. And stalk him or no, wearing his dirty clothes is... I blink. Moving on. There's only one option. I reach for the door handle, red-faced, prepared to dash for his room and hope Naruto-kun isn't in there. As the door swings open, I smell ramen, which means Naruto-kun is cooking. He won't be away from the ramen at all, he never is.

The coast clear, I make a dash across the hall, nearly jumping into his room. I close the door quietly, hoping Naruto-kun won't investigate. As I breathe in deep, I sigh and smile at the familiar scent. Naruto-kun is everywhere in this room. I move to his dresser, opening a few draws, looking for the shirts. I pause and blush at the draw filled with his underwear, considering for a moment, before deciding wearing his boxers might not be the best idea. I pick a plain black tee, a standard cotton one he has plenty of. Slowly, I bring the garment to my face, inhaling Naruto-kun's scent. To be surrounded by this for a whole night... pulling the garment over my breasts with a bit of difficulty, I sigh at the comfortable feeling the shirt gives me. I look down, the lack of a mirror forcing me to do the inspecting myself. Over the ridge of my chest I can see the shirt covering everything down to about a third of my thighs: enough that I wouldn't need anything else, but not so little that Naruto-kun would be getting any... interesting views. I blush.

Satisfied, I leave the room, instinctively following the smell of ramen to its source: A cooking Naruto-kun. It's a bit of a habit that I'm near-silent as I come up behind him. Once I'm satisfyingly close, I watch for a little bit, observing him cook.

"N-Naruto-kun." I whisper, alerting him to my presence. He flinches, apparently stopping himself from jumping. I almost feel like apologizing for sneaking up on him, but he speaks first.

"Do you like ramen?" he inquires, not so much as turning to look my way. I smile, blushing, and nod on reflex, even if he can't see it.

"Y-Yes." Ramen is Naruto-kun's favorite, and I'm partial to it as well. "I l-love it."

"Great!" he nearly shouts, grinning. He removes the ramen from heat, preparing a bowl for each of us. The steaming food prepared by Naruto-kun himself already has my mouth watering. "Well, it's good to warm you up, in any case. Wouldn't want you catching a cold or anything..." he freezes as he turns to me, though I barely see it out of the corner of my eye. I'm blushing and playing with my fingers at the thought of Naruto-kun's concern for me.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Ah... Y-Yeah! N-No problem!" he exclaims, stuttering a little. I take the bowls from him, turning and bringing them to the table, where he's already set up chopsticks and two glasses of water. He's still frozen in place, and I finally notice where, he's staring, following his gaze to my more-than-ample chest. The heat on my cheeks is maddening, and I feel happy that Naruto-kun takes an interest in my body.

'Then again, according to his stash, I _am_ the type of girl he likes...'

"N-Naruto-kun, are you going to eat?" Ramen's your f-favorite, right?" I ask, intending to break the both of us from our inappropriate thoughts.

"Y-Yeah..." he says, taking his place across from me. I see a blush on his cheeks, and give him a shy smile. He grins back, taking up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" we say together. Naruto shovels down his ramen as usual, taking advantage of the massive proportions of the recipe he uses to down as many bowls as he can. I happily observe him, it being my usual passtime, inbetween bites. I close my eyes, savoring the rich flavor. Knowing that Naruto-kun cooked it for me makes the ramen taste that much better. Suddenly, Naruto-kun looks like he's just remembered something important.

"Right, I haven't asked your name yet!" he shouts, startling me a little. My chopsticks nearly come loose as I drop my hand to catch them. "A-Ano... that is, if you want to share." he says, a little more calm, rubbing the back of his neck. I blush. He wants to know more about me...

"H-Hinata." I whisper quietly.

"Pretty name."

I might be able to enter a tomato look-a-like contest right now.

"N-N-N-Naru..." He thinks my name is pretty. Naruto-kun complimented me. Me! He... Naruto-kun... I...

The floor looks awfully close, doesn't it?

* * *

I'm nice and warm. Everything smells like Naruto-kun. I give an elated sigh and snuggle deeper into the pillow.

Wait.

Eyes suddenly wide open, I bring myself to a sitting position at a startling speed, causing vertigo to flood my vision with unnatural darkness for a few moments. My vision slowly returns to normal, and I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight illuminating the room. White walls, familiar dresser in a corner, nightstand, desk, bed. Naruto-kun's room. I hadn't taken too much time to look around while grabbing a shirt to wear, and this time, in the moonlight, the room feels a little more bare. The only real personalizations I can spot are pictures on the nightstand, and the few posters on the walls: A frog on a motivational poster, a band poster for Kyuubi, and a blown up leaf symbol for Konoha College.

"Naruto-kun?" I half-heartedly whisper to the darkness. The digital clock on his nightstand reads five AM, just a little before sun-up, and I know Naruto-kun won't be up for at least another few hours. Looking out the window, the rain seems to have stopped, so I may as well get ready to leave. I tip-toe out into the hallway as quietly as I can, years of stalking helping me to know how to step just-so to avoid making much noise. I spot Naruto-kun, splayed out on the couch with his limbs sticking in every imaginable direction. His mouth is wide open, happily drooling at whatever dream he happens to be having at the moment. I blush, remembering the events leading up to my fainting. Naruto-kun must have brought me to his room to sleep.

I smile, turning on my heels to search for my clothes. They aren't where I left them in the bathroom, so I search the laundry to find that they've been washed, dried, and folded neatly atop the dryer. There's a heat rising to my cheeks at the thought of Naruto handling my underwear.

'W-Which ones did I wear...?' I slowly move my coat out of the way, the heat intensifying as I'm faced with my lacy black underwear and matching bra. I'm not sure whether or not I should be regretting allowing my aunt Kurenai to convince me to buy 'sexy' undergarments to help boost my confidence. Well... I guess there's nothing I can do at this point. Bringing my clothes back to the bathroom, I dress myself, missing the smell of Naruto-kun that was ingrained in his shirt. 'W-Well... He wouldn't mind just one shirt... right?"

My mind made up, I slip the folded-up garment into one of the large pockets of my coat, heat rising to my cheeks.

The sun is just starting to peek out along the horizon as I leave the bathroom, filling the house with a dull orange light through the windows. I take one more tour around the home, stopping on instinct in the kitchen. Naruto-kun almost never eats breakfast. It really isn't healthy for him. While I'm here, maybe...

Benefits of being a stalker, I suppose, are that I have no trouble navigating Naruto-kun's kitchen as I prepare him breakfast: Sandwiches. Naruto-kun likes ham and cheese sandwiches best, because they're simple and tasty, with mayo and honey mustard. And no crust on his sandwiches. He'll eat it, but he's actually not a fan of crust. Finding the ingredients, I lay them out and begin, swaying my hips a little. I sigh in content, feeling a little like a housewife doting on her husband.

* * *

 _ **"I'm home, 'Nata-chan!"** a man calls happily, entering his home. His vibrant blonde hair and goofy smile seem out of place amongst the slick business suit and briefcase, but he seems not to mind as he places down his bag and removes his shoes, making a beeline for the kitchen._

 _ **"I'm here, Naruto-kun~."** his wife replies, placing down the knife she was using to chop up some vegetables. She turns and happily falls into his arms, relaxing into his warm embrace without trepidation. **"Welcome home."**_

 _ **"You're so cute, 'Nata-chan~!"** he coos, sweeping her up into a kiss. She sighs in content, moving her lips easily against his own as he happily explores her mouth. **"'Nata-chan..."** he says again, this time in a seductive whisper -where had his clothes gone? Wait a minute, where had her clothes gone?- while moving a hand down her side._

 ** _"I love you."_**

* * *

I can practically feel the steam coming out of my ears. No more daydreams... not until I'm home.

Wiping some drool from the corner of my mouth, I proudly look down at the finished product: A ham and cheese sandwich, heart-shaped, crustless, and ready to be eaten. It's not exactly a huge feat of cooking, but I hope Naruto-kun will enjoy it anyway. Humming softly, I wrap the plate with plastic-wrap to ensure the sandwich stays fresh, before walking back to Naruto-kun and placing it on the coffee table in front of his sleeping form. He's switched positions, now sleeping normally on his back, one arm lying on his stomach and the other hanging over the edge of the couch. I smile at the sight. Naruto-kun is always cute when he sleeps.

As the last order of business, I need to leave a note for Naruto-kun. I know he'd be worried if I left without saying goodbye, but I also shouldn't stick around too long and be a bother. Finding a notepad in the kitchen, I quickly scrawl down a letter to Naruto-kun, feeling the heat rise to my face as I finish. I leave the note next to his food, hoping he'll discover it and actually read it, before finally heading to the door to leave.

"Hinata-chan..." he grumbles, stopping me in my tracks. Slowly, I turn my head towards the couch, not seeing him peeking his head over.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" I ask, returning to his side. I'm surprised to see him still asleep, eyes closed, smiling and drooling once again.

"Come back soon, Hinata-chan..." he slurs again, reaching out above his body for something that isn't there. The heat rises to my cheeks and I may or may not feel a little lightheaded. Smiling, even though I know he's sleeping, I reply.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Before I can talk myself out of it, I steal a kiss from him, barely, just barely, pressing my lips onto his own.

"I love you."

Every journey begins with a single step, right?

* * *

For the next few weeks, Naruto-kun is more on edge than normal. He continuously checks his surroundings with a determined gaze, and often looks over his shoulder when in the middle of a conversation. He leaves the blinds open on his windows, and constantly looks outside for something. As far as I can tell, it appears he's looking for something specific, and he's always disappointed when he doesn't find it.

I haven't seen him in a week.

The move was sudden, almost a whimsical decision in and of itself. My father had no qualms, as a failure to the family, I'm left alone for the most part. My moving from one apartment to another is nothing to be worked up about for a multi-billionaire like my father. Unfortunately, packing, paperwork, and cleaning leave me no time to be out following my love around, so I wait. I wait patiently. Finally, when the move is done, I look around with pride, still marveling at how very similar my new abode looks to Naruto-kun's apartment. It's on the edge of the building, so I have only my neighbors below and to the right, but according to the landlord, nobody lives below me at the moment, leaving me only with one neighbor.

I should probably bring Hikkoshi Soba to them.

I rap on the door three times, stepping back and waiting patiently with the tray in my hands. It's been a while since I've made soba, but I think it turned out all right. I'm kept waiting for longer than expected, but I continue standing anyway, only the back of my mind worrying whether or not they're home. The door opens slowly, my neighbor's blonde hair shining in the sun. His eyes are closed, protecting them from the bright morning rays, and he yawns before speaking.

"Yes?"

"H-Hi." I reply, noting in slight happiness as his eyes snap open at the sound of my voice. "I'm Hinata, y-your stalker." He smirks, standing up straight, which forces me to look up at him, and looks me in the eyes, urging me to continue. "S-Since you know me already, I-I've decided to just move into the apartment beside yours."

"Doesn't that not make you a stalker anymore?" he teases. I feel heat rise to my cheeks, feeling the urge to play with my fingers, but the tray in my hands makes such an act impossible.

"W-Well... I-It just makes it easier to st-stalk you, I suppose." I whisper back, smiling at the thought of being so close to Naruto-kun every day. He's caught a little off-guard, probably not expecting me to mention the impact this has on my hobby so directly.

"I... suppose it does." he says, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. I nod, holding the tray out.

"Y-You've skipped breakfast again." I tell him. It's a fact. Naruto-kun has never eaten breakfast, except for when I made it for him. "I-I've brought Hikkoshi Soba. L-Let's eat it together, Naruto-kun." Without waiting for his reply, I walk past him and towards the kitchen, lest he notice my shaking hands and the extreme red hue I've taken on. I really need to put this tray down before I do something like faint from acting so forward.

"Just walking right in now, are we?" I hear him mumble from behind me. I kind of miss Naruto-kun stuttering and having fun with me. And that only happened when... I blush crimson. That only happened when he was 'enjoying the view' so to speak. I stop and turn my head to face him, putting on my best innocent face.

"W-Would you like me to use your bath again, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

 **Heh, a full 1600 words more than the original chapter. Tentatively expect continuations if this chapter has a good reception as well. Potential plans are how Hinata began stalking Naruto, and perhaps (maybe, baby) continuation of this situation here. It's 100% up to what people want.**

 **I found Hinata's perspective a little hard to write in the setting I've placed her in. It's hard to find the balance between her shy inner thoughts, less shy inner thoughts, the inner pervert that most shy people inevitably have, and her adoration for our dearest Naruto-kun. I can't guarantee at all that this one is any better, or even on the same level as the first chapter, but I do guarantee that I've tried my hardest with all the power that my youth provides! Yosh!**

 **Uh... Quick! Distract them with some fun facts!:**

 **Naruto's choice of sandwich is my own; though I also enjoy roast beef on my sandwiches as well. And I actually eat crust, and I enjoy it. T'was my excuse to make a heart-shaped sandwich.**

 **Hinata has a stereotypical "Honey I'm home" sitcom fantasy. Don't ask, she just does.**

 **In the doujin she actually told him about the cameras. Figured this wasn't the world of porn so that's not the greatest plan.**

 **We've heard of Uncle Jiraiya, so, enter Aunty Kurenai!**

 **I've had enough experience with the females at home leaving underwear mixed in with my laundry to know what lacy or 'sexy' underwear looks like. However, as I know not the difference between any of the probably 100s of types of women's underwear, Hinata's don't get any description. There are things in this world that just shouldn't be googled, even for the sake of a story.**

 **Can't resist the whole 'Hinata would make a good wife' joke. It's in way too many stories not to.**


End file.
